<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by themagnificentquack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338101">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack'>themagnificentquack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D.A. Laurel Lance, F/F, Fake Dating, Police Captain Dinah Drake, dinahsirenweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they start fake dating because it's good politically because no one likes the SCPD because of the whole vigilante thing but then they're like wait i actually like u o shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah wound her way through the hallways quickly, her new publicist Mark struggling to keep up. The whole publicist thing seemed like bullshit to her. She was the Captain of the SCPD, not some kind of celebrity. </p><p>She hadn't minded him at first when he was just helping her with speeches and interactions with the public. The problem was when he started making recommendations. </p><p>The first thing he recommended was that she start wearing dresses and changing her makeup- which she blatantly ignored. Then he got cocky and started telling her how to do her job. That was when she really started to dislike him. </p><p>He was currently following her because they were on their way to a meeting with the Mayor about the PR scandal that came with being outed as a vigilante.</p><p>She walked into the Mayor's office with Mark a step behind her. </p><p>Mayor Pollard was already there going over a file, her pantsuit crisply tailored. Dinah hastily straightened her blazer as she slid into a seat. </p><p>Pollard closed the file and looked up, her gaze sharp. She didn't even greet them before beginning. "So. We need to fix the image of the SCPD following the vigilante scandal. Mark, you said in your email you had an idea," she said.</p><p>Mark nodded, preening under the Mayor's steady gaze. He didn't even look at Dinah, which defeated the whole purpose of her glare. </p><p>"Dinah's going to date D.A. Lance," he said. </p><p>Dinah was so shocked by the completely audacity of his statement that she didn't even correct him for calling her Dinah instead of Captain Drake. </p><p>"No." she said instantly. "Absolutely no-"</p><p>The mayor stopped her with a raised hand.</p><p>Mark was glowing with delight as he puffed out his chest and continued. "D.A. Lance is quite the local celebrity right now. Coming back from the dead is quite status enhancing, and she's an excellent D.A."</p><p>Dinah scoffed at that, having been privy to several of Laurel's failures as an officer of the law. </p><p>Mark and Mayor Pollard both looked at her quizzically, because of course they didn't know that Laurel was a criminal, a traitor, a murderer. </p><p>She glared at Mark when he continued talking, and her glare grew more and more deadly the more he said. </p><p>"Besides, lesbians are very in right now," he added, almost as an afterthought. </p><p>She became even angrier when she realized that the Mayor was nodding thoughtfully.</p><p>"My community is not a trend!" she said angrily. "Just because you didn't bother to see us until now doesn't mean we weren't here all along." </p><p>The Mayor's expression didn't change, which just made Dinah even angrier. It was a good thing Diggle had decided to host training tonight. She was in desperate need of an outlet for all this anger. </p><p>"So you are a lesbian," the Mayor said, pulling Dinah out of her thoughts. She felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. She wasn't ashamed, but she was still dealing with some internalized homophobia and she really hadn't expected to have to come out to her boss today. She probably should've thought twice before yelling at the Mayor. </p><p>"I'm bi," she said, staring at the table. </p><p>"That's excellent politically," Mayor Pollard said. "It's making a statement, without actually making a statement." </p><p>Dinah rolled her eyes as Mark nodded enthusiastically in agreement. </p><p>"Great. You and D.A. Lance start 'dating' immediately," the Mayor said, collecting her files as if she was getting ready to leave. </p><p>"Hold on..." Dinah said. They couldn't make her do this. There was no way she was going to pretend to date Laurel of all people. She was not going to date the sexy, smart-ass woman who killed the man she loved. </p><p>Mayor Pollard stood up, towering over Dinah, who suddenly felt very small. "That's an order," she said. Then she swept out of the room with Mark trailing behind her like a puppy. </p><p>Dinah put her head in her hands and bit her lip to stop herself from cursing. She stayed like that for a few minutes, collecting herself before she got up to continue her day. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Now she really needed that training session. </p><p>--------</p><p>The bunker was compromised thanks to the SCPD, so they met in an abandoned warehouse in the Glades. </p><p>Dinah pulled into the parking lot and took off her helmet, then chained it to the fence along with her bike. </p><p>What she really wanted to do was just rant for a little while, but everyone had been busy lately. Punching something would have to do. </p><p>She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked in, nodding at Diggle and snickering when his momentary lapse in concentration allowed Oliver to knock him to the ground. Rene was helping Curtis train his t-spheres in corner which left... Laurel.</p><p>What the hell was she doing here? </p><p>Her (very sexy) suit and heels made it clear that she was not here to train, but she was standing on Dinah's mat, resting her arm causally on the punching dummy like she owned it. God, the woman was insufferable. Dinah couldn't believe protecting the city as Police Captain meant pretending to date such an asshole. </p><p>Laurel stepped away from the dummy as Dinah approached. She moved into a semi-defensive stance, one that Dinah wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't spent months fighting Laurel, learning how she moved. She wondered idly if it was on purpose, or if it was just instinct by now. </p><p>Dinah moved into Laurel's space to step on her mat and claim it back. She was surprised when Laurel acquiesced and stepped back. </p><p>"Can I help you?" she asked, scowling to hide her confusion. </p><p>Laurel shrugged. "I thought we should chat," she said. </p><p>"I'm not sure if you got Mark's email, but I'm supposed to pick you up from work tomorrow to get the rumors started," she said. </p><p>Dinah swore quietly. She'd forgotten all about that email. </p><p>Laurel left quickly, leaving Dinah to punch the dummy as hard as she could. </p><p>---------</p><p>Dinah dreaded the end of the day. Usually she looked forward to the moment when she could go home and relax, but today she was going to have to pretend to date Laurel Lance once the end of the day rolled around. </p><p>--------</p><p>Laurel showed up at seven with a leather jacket over her button down. Dinah noticed that a few more buttons were undone than usual. She still looked professional, just sexy professional. And yeah, Dinah's heart was beating a little faster than usual, so what? Laurel was hot as hell, that wasn't news. It didn't mean Dinah was into her. </p><p>She forced her gaze away and back to her paperwork as Laurel approached. </p><p>"Hey," Laurel said with a small smile. </p><p>"Hey," Dinah replied distractedly, hurrying to finish up her last bit of work so they could get out of there and away from the prying eyes of her officers. </p><p>"Is it okay if I kiss your cheek?" Laurel murmured quietly. Dinah looked up, surprised. "Uh... yea," she replied. </p><p>Laurel leaned down and pressed her lips to Dinah's cheek. It was kind of... nice? Dinah's eyes fluttered shut at the comforting sensation. </p><p>Laurel's breath smelled minty and Dinah smiled a little at the thought of the D.A. worriedly chewing gum before coming to pick her up. </p><p>"I just have to finish this last document," she said.</p><p>"No worries," Laurel replied, taking a seat in the chair across from Dinah's desk. "Take your time". </p><p>Laurel was definitely only being nice to her because of the whole PR thing. After all, Laurel killed Vince. The last thing she was was nice. </p><p>Dinah finished her paperwork and they got up to leave. </p><p>Laurel intertwined their fingers as the walked out, already causing some whispers among the officers there for their night shifts.  </p><p>"How are you so good at this?" she whispered to Laurel. </p><p>"What?" Laurel replied, running her thumb over Dinah's hand gently. Dinah didn't think she even realized she was doing it. </p><p>"You know, lying. Putting on a show," she said. </p><p>Laurel shrugged and said," I don't know." But she was lying. The reason it was so easy for her was because she was doing the things she'd been wanting to do for months. Because it wasn't fake for her and that made it hurt all the more. When she kissed Dinah's cheek, and held her hand, she felt like she was floating on clouds. But Dinah felt nothing. The thought alone made her heart feel heavy. </p><p>Despite the pain, when they got on her motorcycle and Dinah wrapped her arms around her she enjoyed it. Because she felt more in this moment than she had in the past several yeas combined. Because it might not mean anything to Dinah, but it meant the world to her. Because it might be fake, but it was something. And that was enough. It had to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The motorcycle ride to drop Dinah off at her apartment was one of the better experiences of Laurel's adulthood. </p>
<p>The wind was too loud for them to speak, but the silence was of a comfortable kind that Laurel rarely experienced. She could feel Dinah's body heat against her back as her long arms wrapped loosely around her stomach. </p>
<p>Almost half way through the ride, Dinah rested her head against Laurel's shoulder, meshing their bodies together completely. Laurel almost closed her eyes in what felt like relief as she sunk into the embrace. </p>
<p>She pulled to a stop outside Dinah's apartment building, and they made plans for her to pick Dinah up in the morning because they left her car at the precinct. </p>
<p>The interaction was remarkably free of bickering and sarcastic comments.</p>
<p>Laurel promised herself she would enjoy this time with Dinah, considering it was probably the closest she'd ever get to a relationship with someone she cared about. </p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>She picked Dinah up in the morning, and tried not to stare. Because of course today would be the day Dinah wore a full suit to work. </p>
<p>She cursed her pale skin as she felt a blush building up. </p>
<p>Dinah settled in behind her and- maybe Laurel just hadn't gotten any in a while, but everything felt heightened. The brush of Dinah;s hair against the back of her neck made her breath catch in her throat. </p>
<p>"You're blushing," Dinah whispered into her ear in a voice that was raspier than usual. That only made Laurel blush harder and she felt heat coiling in the pit of her stomach as she twisted the handle bars and turned into the street.</p>
<p>Dinah didn't say anything else the rest of the ride, but every idle brush of her fingertips lit Laurel on fire- and Dinah knew it. </p>
<p>A few officers watched curiously as Dinah got off Laurel's bike at the precinct, straightening her jacket. </p>
<p>Laurel noticed them watching and swung her leg over her bike, standing up to help Dinah with her slightly crooked tie.</p>
<p>They were awfully close as she did so and Dinah rested her hand on Laurel's cheek without thinking.</p>
<p>Laurel looked up from Dinah's tie and their eyes met. They wore matching expressions as they stared at each other. In that moment, they understood each other for the first time. </p>
<p>Dinah leaned in and Laurel's eyes fluttered shut as she kissed her slowly. It was soft and slow, like magic. </p>
<p>"That's one way to convince people," Laurel joked as they broke apart. She wanted to break the moment, worried that it was still fake and freaked out by all of the emotions she was feelings. </p>
<p>Dinah glanced over at the officers, who instantly looked away and went inside. "I didn't notice," she admitted. </p>
<p>It wasn't fake. </p>
<p>"Then why did you kiss me?" Laurel asked, needing to hear her say it, needing know she wasn't making it all up.</p>
<p>Dinah froze. "I'm sorry it just... it felt right in the moment," she said, her gaze dropping to the floor. </p>
<p>"Don't be sorry," Laurel said quickly. Worried that she was giving off the wrong message, she rested her hand on Dinah's neck and pressed their lips together again, pouring all of her strong, crazy, messed up feelings for Dinah into the kiss.</p>
<p>She stepped back and they shared a quiet smile.</p>
<p>Laurel got back on her bike. "See you later?" she asked. Dinah nodded and Laurel drove away, headed to work. </p>
<p>Maybe this whole fake dating thing wouldn't be as hard as she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>